


shroud

by sawuhs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-apocalyptic AU, Script Format, Violence, includes characters that aren't actually in the tv series, slight ooc due to setting and that this was meant to be an original piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sawuhs/pseuds/sawuhs
Summary: A post-apocalyptic AU in which Arthur (and the Knights of the Round Table, with Merlin as intelligence) attempts to achieve full control of London.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two years ago for a uni project, in which I wanted to write a post-apocalyptic take on the Arthurian legend with a little twist in it. What inspired me to do that was this thought: In the legends, you know Merlin’s always helping Arthur out, but when he isn’t around, where exactly is he and what is he doing?
> 
> Since I'm never having it published officially or whatever, I thought it might be nice to share it with the Merlin fandom out here as you lot would best appreciate it.
> 
> Also by with a little twist, I mostly meant that I made it gay. (And my professor loved it.)
> 
> Enjoy!

INT. LIVING ROOM, APARTMENT   - EVENING.

MERLIN, 28, punkish and intellectual-looking, is sitting on the windowsill, eating an apple and gazing out the window. The apartment looks relatively normal, if not for the television with its screen shattered, and the boarded windows.

ARTHUR, 30, militaristic-looking with tattoos of his syndicate covers his entire left arm, walks into the scene, and is motioned over by Merlin.

MERLIN

There. See that guy? He works for Mordred.

Arthur approaches the boarded window and Merlin points at a specific guy. Outside the boarded window, there are men and women patrolling with knifes strapped to their sides. Rarely, someone carries a gun. The area is mostly barricaded. On ground level, no windows are boarded, but anything above the ground level has its windows boarded up. Even though the streets seem to be in squalor, most of the people look healthy.

ARTHUR

Him? Wouldn’t have thought of it.

Merlin hums offhandedly and stands up, making for the kitchen. Arthur trails behind him.

ARTHUR

So, have you heard anything new about Mordred’s plans?

Merlin shrugs, tossing his half-eaten apple into the trash. At that, Arthur’s eyes narrow and he hisses.

ARTHUR

What the hell, Merlin? I shouldn’t be the one to tell you how hard it is to get our hands on apples these days. Are you trying to be like Mordred?

MERLIN

That apple was mostly rotten, you asshole. Anyway, Mordred’s moving base.

Arthur quickly glances into the trash- the apple isn’t rotten. He looks at Merlin suspiciously.

ARTHUR

Yeah? Where to this time?

MERLIN

Charing Cross Station.

ARTHUR

You’ve got to be kidding me. That place was bombed to shit ages ago.

Merlin looks irritated.

MERLIN

They’ve been cleaning it out.

ARTHUR

What do you propose we do? It’s not like we can outgun them. They’ve got the one-up on us.

MERLIN

You just answered your own question.

Arthur stares at Merlin, incredulous.

ARTHUR

Are you serious? Shouldn’t we at least try to get the sneak on them or something?

MERLIN

Isn’t worth it. We’ll lose men.

Arthur grumbles and rubs his hand over his face. While he isn’t looking, Merlin’s features soften and smiles a little sadly. Just before Arthur looks back up at Merlin, Merlin puts on a blank face.

ARTHUR

Fuck, I wish that he’d just keel over or something. Why can’t he see that _everyone_ is worth saving? It’s shit that he’s killing what he calls ‘the weak’. And children, too! Children, Merlin. Children! He should just- urgh.

MERLIN

You’ll get him soon enough.

Arthur puts a hand on Merlin’s shoulder.

ARTHUR

What is up with you lately? You’ve been cold. It isn’t like you.

MERLIN

Have I? I didn’t notice.

Just as Arthur is about to say something, there is a knock on the front door. Merlin brushes Arthur’s hand off his shoulder and goes to answer it, leaving Arthur in the kitchen alone.

Murmuring is heard in the background, and after a couple of seconds, the front door can be heard shutting and Merlin walks back into the kitchen. All the while, Arthur has been brooding.

MERLIN

I gotta go. Mordred’s calling.

ARTHUR

I wish you didn’t have to go, Merlin. This double agent thing is stupid. You could be caught and killed anytime.

MERLIN

It was your idea, you idiot. But I’ll be alright, yeah?

Arthur looks doubtful, but reluctantly nods. Merlin gives him a brief hug which Arthur returns. Parting, Merlin clears his throat and starts to leave. He turns around just to wave goodbye at Arthur.

As Arthur waves back, he whispers to himself:

ARTHUR

You’re the idiot, idiot.

 

INT. DINING HALL, MANSION.    - DAY

Arthur and a group of men surround a table. On the table is a map of central London and some pens. Around them in the background: patrolling men.

GAWAIN

Our next supply is coming in through this route.

Gawain traces a route on the map. Some of them nod.

GALAHAD

Mordred’s gang’s planning an attack at Baker Street, innit?

ARTHUR

That’s what I’ve heard, yeah. We could either take them out or plan a different route.

PERCIVAL grunts in agreement at the second suggestion.

GAWAIN

The latter sounds like a better idea.

KAY

Whatcha guys think about putting a decoy?

Arthur shakes his head.

ARTHUR

Nah, Merlin wouldn’t agree with that. Don’t want to risk losing more men than we already have from the fight for the Natural History Museum.

GALAHAD

Weren’t worth it too, man. They lied to us, didn’t they? There weren’t any supplies there and all.

The men nod, a moment of silence and reminiscing for the people they had lost in that fight.

KAY

Speaking of Merlin, where’s the man?

Arthur, Gawain and Percival glances around as if they expect Merlin to show up any second.

ARTHUR

I wish I knew myself, I lost contact with him about five days ago.

Galahad snorts.

GALAHAD

Prob’ly too busy getting his arse fuck by Mordred, eh?

Arthur looks at Galahad distastefully, the other men keep quiet. At that moment, Merlin, bruised and covered in dirt rushes in. The patrolling men seem to take no care of who he is.

MERLIN (O.S.)

Guys!

Merlin runs up to the table.

MERLIN

Alright. I don’t have much time.

Merlin looks at the map and points at it.

MERLIN

Whatever you’re planning is now low priority. Mordred’s planning an attack in a few days. My suggestion is that you send men into their place and surprise them instead.

Arthur and the men look at Merlin, confused by the sudden turn of events.

MERLIN

Promise me that none of you will go to Hyde Park. It’ll be dangerous.

ARTHUR

We can’t just send men off to die, Merlin.

MERLIN

Listen to me on this, Arthur. You’re not going to want to lose your best men. Mordred has plans, and you’re not going to like it.

Merlin quickly glances behind him, then bites his tongue.

MERLIN

Look, I need to go. Promise you lot won’t go there. Fifty, maybe seventy men will suffice.

ARTHUR

You’re leaving already?

Merlin nods, and looks at Arthur tenderly: he doesn’t want to leave. Arthur shares the same look.

GAWAIN

Thanks, mate.

Merlin turns to grin sheepishly at Gawain. He salutes the men, and dashes out.

GAWAIN

What’s up with those bruises?

KAY

Yeah, looked like he had it pretty bad.

ARTHUR

So much for being fucked in the arse, eh, Galahad?

Galahad snorts and looks away.

Beat.

PERCIVAL

Why hold on to him?

Arthur is shocked by the sudden question, but responds without hesitation.

ARTHUR

I trust him with my life.

The other men exchange looks, and say nothing.

 

EXT. HYDE PARK.     - EVENING

The area is war zone. Arthur and his men fight against Mordred’s. Obviously, Arthur hasn’t listened to Merlin. It is impossible to tell who is on whose side. There is total chaos.

However when we look at Arthur, his breath is ragged and he has sustained a lot of injuries. He stops for a moment, and he looks around him in what seems to be slow motion. From his face and the way his shoulder slouches, it is evident that his people are losing the fight. Time fast-forwards again and Arthur goes back to killing enemies he can get his hands on.

Eventually, Arthur groups up with his men. The fighting has almost come to a halt. Across them is Mordred and his people. Merlin is seen standing with them. In Merlin’s right hand is a knife, in his left, he is holding Percival by the hair.

MORDRED

This place is ours. It was foolish of you all to even step a foot in here. See what you’ve caused to your own people? See all the red you’ve now on your hands, Arthur? You caused this all!

Arthur growls, fists clenched tight.

MORDRED

You thought I’d never find out, did you? Thought I’d never know that Merlin darling has been working for you too. Well, he’s mine now, aren’t you, love?

Merlin looks reluctant when he nods. Mordred smiles and caresses Merlin’s cheek with the back of his hand. Merlin looks almost sorry.

GALAHAD

I fucking told ya, mate.

Arthur looks ready to kill again.

MORDRED

This is Percival, hmm? Look at that face. How feisty! Oh, Arthur. We all know how you pine for Merlin, but he’s just not that into you, sweetheart. Don’t believe me? Here’s prove, just for you.

When Mordred snaps his fingers, Merlin slits Percival’s throat. As Percival collapses, Arthur roars and tries to charge forward. However, he is held back by Gawain and Kay.

Mordred chuckles and kisses Merlin’s cheek, then they walk away together.

 

INT. ARTHUR'S APARTMENT.  - DAY

Arthur and Gawain are sitting on each end of the couch. Both of them are mostly recovered from the damage they received at Hyde Park. Both of them have a cup of water in each hands, and they’re staring blankly at the shattered television.

ARTHUR

So.

GAWAIN

So.

ARTHUR

Supplies have started coming again, yeah?

GAWAIN

Mhmm.

They sit in awkward silence for a moment.

ARTHUR

Any idea how that happened? Last I know, it just stopping coming in for no reason.

GAWAIN

Nah, man. But it sure as hell isn’t Mordred’s doing. Last I heard his side wasn’t getting supplies either.

Beat.

ARTHUR

You think this might be Merlin’s doing?

Gawain sighs, looking sorry for Arthur.

GAWAIN

Mate, give it up. It’s been a month. He’s never going to come back. Besides, he killed Percy right in front of us. He’s clearly a traitor.

ARTHUR

I don’t believe that, I just don’t. He’s been with us all these years. He wouldn’t just up and leave like that. Besides, he and I-

Arthur stops talking and chews on his lips. Gawain scoots closer to Arthur and give him a pat.

GAWAIN

Hey, man. You’ll get over him. I, uh, I know someone who can help you with that, if you’d like.

Arthur shakes his head violently.

ARTHUR

I appreciate that, Gawain. I really do, but I don’t think that’s ever going to happen. He’s… I’ll never lose faith in him.

 

INT. TENT.      - EVENING

Merlin is sitting in the centre of the tent on a chair. There are even more bruises and cuts from when we’ve last saw him. Mordred is stalking around him with a bloodied knife in his hand.

MORDRED

It was you, wasn’t it? You did this. It was you all along. I knew you were always on his side.

Merlin’s fists are white on his thighs. He is trying his best not to show his fear. Mordred steps in front of him and tilts his head up with the tip of the knife.

MORDRED

Anything to say, love?

Merlin avoids eye contact with Mordred. Noticing this, Mordred stabs his knife into Merlin’s hand. Merlin gasps but keeps from crying out loud.

MORDRED

You must be pleased with yourself. He’s going to come for me now. Look at what you’ve done. You’ve secured the destruction of London. This is all your fault. This is all your fault.

Merlin grits his teeth and looks to the exit of the tent. When Mordred follows Merlin’s line of sight, he lets out a blood-curling giggle.

MORDRED

That’s right, sweetheart. Run like the whirlwind, if you can.

 

INT. DINING HALL, MANSION.    - DAY

Arthur and what’s left of the knights stand around the table. Men patrolling around them.

ARTHUR

It’s been three weeks. Mordred and his men are dangerously low on supply, and definitely weak. Even his people are starting to see the light and join us. I think-

Arthur stops speaking and makes eye contact with each one of his men, his own face filled with bright confidence.

ARTHUR

I think it’s time we drive them out of this place and make it ours.

The knights let out a whoop, cheering. The patrolling men glance of them before resuming their duty.

KAY

And the plan?

ARTHUR

In two days, maybe three, we’ll surprise them. What I’ve heard, they’ve abandoned Hyde Park and are now taking cover in that cinema place in Piccadilly Circus, yeah?

GALAHAD

Aye, that’s the place.

Arthur gives a nod, pleased.

ARTHUR

Right, so that’s where we’ll go. Tomorrow, we’ll rally the people and let them know of this. And finally, we shall take what’s rightfully ours.

GAWAIN

Bout fucking time, huh?

The people around the table laugh heartily.

ARTHUR

And we’ll get Merlin back too!

The knights shake their head, and smile half-heartedly at Arthur without response.

 

EXT. INSIDE OF A BARRICADED AREA   - NIGHT

Arthur on an elevated stage in front of his syndicate- hundreds and hundreds of people.

ARTHUR

People of the Round Table! Right now, Mordred and his forces are weak. Long have they been allowed supplies, and all of them are at their lowest. In two days, gather all your weapons, and keep your children safe. In two days, be your fittest and your bravest. In two days, we fight, for the city, and for our future! And when we drive Mordred out and London is ours- no longer London will be what it is. For then, gone shall be London, and Camelot shall rise in its place!

The people cheer, loud and proud.

 

INT. LIVING ROOM, ARTHUR'S APARTMENT. – NIGHT

(O.S.) Key jingling and door being open can be heard. Then the shutting of door too.

Merlin is sprawled over the couch. He looks extremely famished and he’s lost a lot of weight. His cheeks are hollowed, and he seems to have no energy at all.

When Arthur walks into the living room, he is shocked. Without turning his head, Merlin says:

MERLIN

Yo.

Arthur looks torn being extremely relieved and pissed off. Eventually, he settles for being angry. He stomps up to Merlin and lifts him off the couch by the collar.

ARTHUR

Where the fuck have you been?

Merlin groans and rolls his eyes.

MERLIN

Between Mordred and other places.

ARTHUR

What places?

Merlin sighs and looks at Arthur.

MERLIN

Who do you think has been stopping the supplies?

Arthur drops Merlin back onto the couch and runs a hand through his own hair, frustrated.

ARTHUR

Why did you stop ours too?

Merlin grumbles, looks at Arthur like he’s really an idiot.

MERLIN

A, it was only at the beginning. B, I didn’t want Mordred to think we were doing it.

ARTHUR

But we started getting out supplies again about three weeks ago.

MERLIN

Yeah. By then, Mordred was going crazy. Started getting paranoid in the first week. Suspected that I wasn’t on his side, even though- Oh god, I’m so sorry, Arthur. I told you, didn’t I? I told you you shouldn’t haven’t come to Hyde Park with the knights.

Merlin covers his eyes and lets out a sob. Arthur kneels down on the floor, next to the couch. He tugs on Merlin’s arm and smiles sadly.

ARTHUR

Hey, hey. It’s okay.

Merlin sits up suddenly, glaring at Arthur. His hands flailing around as he goes:

MERLIN

(raising his voice)

How can you say that it’s okay? I’ve killed men, Arthur, our men! I’ve Percival’s blood on my hands. How can you even trust me? You should be questioning me, you should be throwing me out. Why are you so stupid? Why are you-

Arthur quickly clambers onto the spot next to Merlin, his hands latching on to Merlin’s sides to steady him. Merlin looks shocked and immediately stops talking. But to shock him further, Arthur sort of just attaches his lips to Merlin’s.

Merlin turns bright red and splutters into Arthur’s mouth.

ARTHUR

Aw, what the fuck, Merlin.

MERLIN

Oh god. Oh god. What, what, what-

Arthur sighs and looks at Merlin seriously.

ARTHUR

You know, I never lost faith in you.

Merlin, still red, starts flailing again, at a complete loss of how to react.

ARTHUR

Fuck, Merlin. Say something so I can stop feeling like an idiot.

MERLIN

You kissed me!

ARTHUR

Urgh.

MERLIN

Why’d you do that for?

ARTHUR

Are you serious? Before you left, basically everyone thought we were already fucking!

MERLIN

I- We- But- How- You’d never think of me anything more than a friend!

Arthur facepalms, hard.

ARTHUR

Obviously not. You know, for someone as smart as you, you’re incredibly daft.

Merlin smacks Arthur over the head playfully, earning himself a scowl. They smile at each other like silly teenagers, and eventually, Merlin says:

MERLIN

I got you something.

From his pocket, Merlin takes out a shiny Beretta M92 and hands it over to Arthur. Arthur looks at it, amazed, handling the gun like a precious baby.

ARTHUR

Where did you get it? I hear they’re impossible to find.

MERLIN

Oh, you know. I’ve my ways.

ARTHUR

Thank you, Merlin. I really appreciate it.

MERLIN

Yeah, just to keep you safe, you know?

Arthur smiles at him tenderly, then looks over the gun.

ARTHUR

It deserves a name.

Merlin arches an eyebrow and turns his body to face Arthur fully.

ARTHUR

I’m going to name it Excalibur.

Merlin bursts out laughing, clutching onto his sides. Arthur pouts at him like a child.

MERLIN

What kind of name is that? That sounds more like a name for a sword.

ARTHUR

Well, you know what? There’s a sword in my pants, so name that.

Merlin stares at Arthur unblinkingly. Eventually, both men laugh themselves breathless until they calm down.

Beat.

ARTHUR

Are you going to stay? How did you even get away?

MERLIN

Well, I ran while he wasn’t looking. Reckon he’d be pissed when he next sees me. But yeah, I’ll be staying. Heard about your plan, by the way. Good timing too.

ARTHUR

Why’s that?

MERLIN

Geez, I always have to spell things out for you, don’t I? I’m pretty sure you’ve noticed more people are joining you. Where do you think they’re coming from?

ARTHUR

Oh, right. Yeah. I knew that. And Mordred? How is he doing?

MERLIN

Losing it. We’ll win easy.

Arthur nods confidently, and Merlin seems proud of him.

MERLIN

For a leader, you’re hopeless without me.

ARTHUR

A leader’s hopeless without his people, Merlin.

MERLIN

Hah, you can say wise things after all.

Arthur slaps him on the arm gently.

MERLIN

I’m still sorry, you know. For everything. Mordred… There was never anything between us. I hope you know that. He just wanted to make you mad. He knew about our friendship, about how close we were- about how close we are.

ARTHUR

I know, Merlin, I know. I never lost faith, never once. Whatever you had to do, you did it for the right reasons. I’m sure the syndicate will understand. And if not, to hell with those people. I’ll always believe you, and not even you can change that.

MERLIN

You’re an idiot.

ARTHUR

An idiot for you, maybe.

Merlin looks down at his hands, smiling sheepishly to himself. After a while, he looks back up again at Arthur who is looking back at him with what looks to be like complete understanding and confidence, and maybe even love. Merlin sighs, and lets himself relax into the couch.

MERLIN

So, Camelot, eh? I swear you would have been a good medieval king.

ARTHUR

You’d have made a good servant, methinks.

Merlin snorts.

MERLIN

Asshole.

ARTHUR

Or a queen, if you like.

 

EXT. HYDE PARK.      - DAY

The people of the syndicate crowd the place, all looking ready for the fight about to come. Most of them are carrying guns now. Here and there are people who are carrying med kits.

Arthur stands on the frontlines with Merlin, who has his stabbed hand all bandaged up. The two are standing so close that their shoulders brush easily. Gawain, Kay, and Galahad are there just beside them. They seem to be at peace with Merlin, boosting each other’s morale with pats on the shoulder.

ARTHUR

Today, we go to war. Today, we reclaim the city and build back what we lost generations ago. Today, we may lose love ones. But fret not, it is all for good cause. Your heroism will never be forgotten. For the greater good!

The people start cheering, pumping their weapons up in the air.

ARTHUR

For Camelot!

EVERYONE

For Camelot!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> I may or may not turn this into a proper fic one fine day.


End file.
